Cheers to Teenage Years
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: Haley James woke up with a throbbing headache. Why did her head hurt so bad, she couldn’t remember? She lie in bed for a couple minutes trying to remember then it all came back to her. She started to cry. Better summary inside, please try.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something that just kind of came to me. I like it and if i get enough reviews i will keep going. I know the first chapter only has Haley and Nathan, but i will get the other characters in there too.**

* * *

Summary- Haley James is a sixteen year old girl who finds herself in a tough situation. She had a one night stand with a guy she was tutoring and finds herself pregnant. Haley is scared to accept the news and even more scared to tell her parents and the boy.

A/N- There is a new character im addding to my story. Her name is Maggie Taylor and she is Haley's best friend. In this fic Nathan and Lucas are twins so they get along well and Karen doesnt exsict because Deb is their mom.

Chapter One

Haley James woke up with a throbbing headache. Why did her head hurt so bad, she couldn't remember? She lie in bed for a couple minutes trying to remember then it all came back to her. She started to cry. How could she have been so stupid? She was usually the responsible type.

_"When am I ever going to need to know about Shakespeare in real life," said Nathan Scott as he closed his literature book. Haley laughed as she looked across the table at the unbelievably hot boy that was off limits; she was just his tutor._

_"I don't know in life, but I do know you're going to need it for your English test on Monday," Haley answered opening his book again. He put his hand on hers, stopping her. _

_"Why don't we take a break," he smiled as he walked over to a cabinet in his kitchen. He came back to the table with a bottle of vodka and two cups. He poured one and tried to give it to Haley._

_"No thanks," she said pushing the cup away._

_"Come on, Haley, when do you ever have some fun?" He said pushing the drink back to her. She reluctantly took it and took a sip. Not bad. _

_Nathan poured himself a cup. "Cheers," he said as they smacked their plastic cups against each others. Soon they were both done._

_"Ok, now it's back to work," Haley said. Nathan gave her a face as to say yea-right and filled his cup and hers with more._

_"Come on, just one more cup," he begged. He gave in and they gulped down another cup of vodka. Well that cup led to another then another and before they knew it they were both singing loudly to the radio in Nathan's kitchen. _

_"So you can have fun," said a drunken Nathan as he bent in to kiss Haley. She let him for a couple seconds, but then she remembered Brooke and pulled away. _

_"Brooke," was all she whispered. _

_"She doesn't have to know," answered Nathan. He kissed her again and she let him. Maybe because she was drunk; maybe because she had wanted it for so long she didn't care about anyone else's feelings. She didn't know. All she knew is that she let him and she liked it. _

_But the kissing kept going. It led to one kiss and another. Before she knew it all her clothes were off and she was lying in Nathan's bed. When she had realized what she had done she gathered up all her clothes and ran out. _

Haley had to laugh at herself. She couldn't believe after her first time she just picked up all her stuff and ran. She was so pathetic.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day Haley had to meet Nathan in the library at school for his tutoring lesson. She couldn't believe she would have to see him again. She was so embarrassed she wished she could hide under the covers of her room all day.

"Hey," said Nathan as he walked into the library and sat down at the table across from her. Haley couldn't believe it he didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Hey," Haley stumbled. Nathan got his books out of his backpack. They sat there for a moment in their awkwardness. "So about the other night…"

"It was a mistake," he said.

"Exactly what I was going to say," agreed Haley. She let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he wasn't going to hold it against her or anything. They sat there for a few more seconds.

"Can you do me a favor though?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded. "Could you make sure Brooke doesn't find out about this? I mean it was just a lapse of judgment and we were drunk so…"

"Consider it our little secret," Haley said. Nathan smiled a smile of relief.

X-X-X-X-X

**6 WEEKS LATER  
**

The next six weeks went by awkwardly but normally. Haley kept her secret and told no one including her best friend, Maggie. But Haley was about to find out that secrets always have a way of coming out.

Haley's alarm clock went off and she groggily hit the sleep button, but before she could go back to sleep she was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom that she shared with her little sister.

After she threw up a couple times she felt fine. Haley figured she must have just eaten something bad last night. That's what it had to be, right? It couldn't be morning sickness or anything because she wasn't pregnant. She shook the thought from her mind and finished getting ready for school then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Her mom put a hardy breakfast of toast, bacon, and eggs in front of Haley's face, but she wasn't really hungry. Haley just nibbled on her toast.

"What are you anorexic now?" asked her annoying thirteen year old sister who happened to be popular at the middle school she went to. She was staring at Haley's full plate of food.

"No," said Haley mockingly. "I'm just not that hungry this morning."

"Oh, I just thought you were since I heard you throwing up this morning," Hannah said. Haley stared at her to tell her to stop, but it was too late; her mom had heard.

"Sweaty, are you alright?" asked her mom as she pushed back Haley's side bangs to feel her forehead. Haley pushed her moms hand off.

"I'm fine it's just something I ate last night. I'm not going to eat at that Chinese restaurant again." Haley faked laughed and gave a fake smile. Her mom bought it, but she could tell Hannah didn't.

Before Haley could be questioned more she grabbed her backpack and headed to school.

"Hey," said her friend Maggie Taylor as she met up with Haley at her locker. "What's been up with you lately?"

"Nothing," Haley said keeping her head down not making eye contact with Maggie. It was easier to lie that way. She wanted to tell her friends so bad, but she had promised Nathan and she knew word would get out if she told.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar?" asked Maggie as she giggled at her friend, but she stopped laughing when Haley looked up with her with tears in her eyes. "What is it?" Maggie said getting worried.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haley said wiping her eyes. She didn't mean to cry, but the tears just came out. It was bad enough that she had had sex with Nathan now she could be pregnant. She knew she had to tell Maggie, no matter what she had promised Nathan weeks ago.

"Come here," Maggie said grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her into the girl's bathroom. She checked the stalls to make sure the coast was clear. "Spill."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Haley, it's me, Maggie, your best friend. You can tell me anything." Haley shook her head and decided she had no choice, but to tell Maggie.

She cried a bit, but finally spit it out. "I might be pregnant," she mumbled. Maggie looked shocked, but still comforting. She rubbed Haley's back feeling her pain and a small tear fell from her light blue eye. They both fell to the floor and sat down.

"Have you taken a test?"

"No, but I threw up this morning and I haven't had my period in six weeks since… you know." Haley explained.

"I didn't even know you had had sex before. With who?"

Haley cried a bit more. "Nathan Scott."

"Are you serious? He has a girlfriend."

"I know, but we were drunk and stupid and I don't know. I thought he wore a condom, but it must have broken," she started to cry even more.

"It's ok," Maggie comforted. "Why don't we by a test and take it to my house. Both of my parents are working and no one's home."

Maggie stood up and helped up Haley. They both washed their faces with the water before making sure the coast was clear to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two i hope everyone likes it. Please remember to review because they are my favorite. 8)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Haley couldn't go into the drug store and buy the test, so Maggie being the great friend she was went in and bought it for her. The girl at the counter gave her a weird stare, but she didn't care. It was for her friend.

After Maggie paid she went back to the car where a very nervous Haley was sitting in the front seat. Maggie looked sympathetically at her friend. She could tell she was frightened just by the way she was sitting. Maggie wished she could make Haley's pain go away, but she knew she couldn't.

"Got it," Maggie said holding up the white drug store bag. Haley looked away from the trance she was in. She couldn't say good or anything so she just nodded. What could she say?

They drove back to Maggie's house in silence. Finally they got back to her house and made their way up to Maggie's room. She shut the door and locked it even though no one was home.

"Are you ready?" Maggie asked her holding up the paper bag.

"I don't think I will ever be," Haley answered in a small voice. She took the paper bag and went into Maggie's bathroom.

Maggie waited for her on her bed. She tried to finish her magazine, but couldn't concentrate. Finally after about three minutes Haley came out of the bathroom with the stick in her hand.

"It says we have to wait five minutes for the results to come up," Haley said as she set the stick on Maggie's dresser and joined her on the bed. She was shaking from nerves. She knew this would be the slowest five minutes of her life.

"Have you thought about what you would do if you were…?" Maggie mumbled. She didn't want to upset Haley, but she wanted the facts.

"I don't know the thought of raising a kid at sixteen is… pretty scary," explained Haley. "On the other hand, though, the thought of having a kid and giving it to someone else is unbearable. I think whatever I choose it will be hard."

"It's a tough situation," answered Maggie. "But you should know whatever you choose I'm totally behind you."

"I know," Haley said. They sat there for the rest of the time just staring at the clock watching the rest of the slow five minutes go by. Haley could almost swear these minutes were more than sixty seconds long, but finally they were over and it was time to look at the test.

Haley took a deep breath before getting off the bed and wobbly walking over to the test. She closed her eyes then picked up the test; she brought it to her face. As soon as her eyes opened tears flowed from her eyes; she couldn't breathe or move. Maggie could see Haley was going to fall from crying so she went over and caught her and gently put her to the ground in her lap.

"I… can't… believe…it," Haley said between gasps of air. Maggie just held her as she cried and wiped back the wet strands of hair that stuck to her face. She wanted so much to be able to help Haley, but there was nothing she could do. Haley was pregnant and scared and she couldn't ease her pain.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey sweetie," Brooke said to Nathan the next day at school. She kissed him on the cheek. Brooke smiled and Nathan couldn't help but smile at the sight of her dimples.

He kissed her back. "Walk you to English?" She nodded and smiled as she grabbed his hand and they walked down the hall.

On the way there they passed Haley's locker. "I need to go ask Haley about something I learned at tutoring yesterday," Nathan said.

"Why do you always talk to her?" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"She's my tutor, Brooke," Nathan explained. "And she happens to be a nice girl. I will meet you in English." He said already making his way to Haley.

"Hey where were you yesterday. I met you for tutoring, but you never showed," Nathan explained. Haley could tell her looked worried and he probably should by the way she looked. She didn't even bother to put anything nice on or let alone brush her hair today. She was too depressed about what had happened yesterday.

"Something came up and I couldn't. Sorry I didn't call I kind of forgot," Haley answered honestly without telling him anything. There was no way she could tell Nathan about being pregnant because of Brooke and everything. As much as it hurt her and she wanted to she just couldn't tell Nathan.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked. She shook her head no. Haley felt like crying. It was so hard to see him.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at our session," she said taking her books and walking down the hall. When she was sure Nathan couldn't see she let a tear or two fall down her cheek.

"Was that Nathan you were just talking to?" asked Maggie as she met up with Haley. Haley nodded and Maggie saw the tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I couldn't tell him," Haley answered. "He has his basketball and he already has a girlfriend. He can't take a baby right now. I can't tell him." Maggie looked at like she understand and gave her a hug. That's all she could do.

X-X-X-X-X

That night Haley had to have dinner with her family. She didn't feel much like talking or eating but she knew they would get suspicious if she didn't, so reluctantly she sat down at the table across from Hannah and put chicken and broccoli into her mouth.

"How was your day today?" her dad asked her. It was the same question everyday and everyday Haley had the same answer; it was kind of a little game they liked to play, but today Haley didn't feel like playing games.

"Fine," Haley said putting a mouthful of broccoli into her mouth, so hopefully they wouldn't ask any more questions, but it didn't work.

"Any big plans for this weekend?" her mom asked her.

"Please, like angel Haley would do anything but study over the weekend," Hannah said cutting in. She didn't like when people didn't talk about her.

"Hannah, that was not nice. Apologize to your sister; she is plenty fun," her mom answered. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yea right Haley would never do anything to get her in trouble," Hannah said. Haley wanted to defend herself, but how could she do that without telling her parents she was pregnant. So instead she just sat there and let her thirteen year old sister take cracks at her.

"Well, maybe you need to be more like your sister," Haley's dad answered.

"Yea, because it's always been my dream to be a nerd that no one notices at school," Hannah said sarcastically. Her parents gave her a glare, so she shut up because she didn't want to get in trouble.

Haley felt like she might cry. "Can I be excused?" Haley asked. Her plate was mostly gone and her parents felt bad about what Hannah had said so they said yes. Haley cleaned her plate and made her way to her room before she let the tears fall. She had to have cried more in the past two days than in the past two years. She was so emotional.

She lied down on her bed and stared at her ceiling as the tears came out of her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks and even onto her shirt. Then she put her hand on her stomach. It was weird in a way. She didn't feel any different even though she was pregnant. She didn't look any different (yet).

It was weird for her to think that a person was living inside of her. The thought made her shiver. She wasn't ready for this. What had she gotten herself into six weeks ago?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter three. Thanks for all the comments but some more would be good. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The next morning Haley woke up and had morning sickness for the fourth morning in a row. She didn't know if she could go through this for much longer. She was just glad that it didn't last all day.

After she finished getting ready for school she left right away. Haley didn't want anyone in her family questioning her this morning; she wasn't in the mood.

When she got to school she went straight to her locker because she didn't feel much like talking to anyone. But as soon as she got most of her books out she could hear Maggie walking down the hall towards her locker.

"So, I've been thinking about everything," Maggie sort of whispered. "I read online that sometimes those tests in a box are wrong and if you want to know for sure you should go to the doctor."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure the test isn't wrong."

"Come on Haley, I will go with you. Even if it isn't wrong you still need to go check and make sure everything is ok," Maggie pressured.

"I will think about it," Haley said.

"Great then, we'll go after school," Maggie said. She knew she would be able to convince Haley to go. She smiled at Haley and put her hand on her shoulder before walking to her first class.

Haley couldn't concentrate in school that morning; she was just dreading her tutoring lesson with Nathan that afternoon, but as she feared it came. When she arrived at the library he was already sitting at their usual table.

"I thought you were gonna stand me up again," he laughed. She gave him a fake smile and sat down across from him.

"So do you want to start with Algebra?" she asked trying to keep it cool, but he just kept staring at her. He nodded and she went over to the cabinet to get his last algebra test.

"It looks like you've been doing better in Algebra," Haley said as she sat down with his test.

"Yea, thanks to you," Nathan smiled as she pushed a piece of her chocolate hair back. Haley swallowed hard; she felt awkward.

"Nathan, don't," she said. "We agreed it was a mistake and it is over."

"But I can't get you out of my head."

"Maybe you should get a new tutor," she said sadly. "I think it would be for the best. I just can't be with you and anyway it wouldn't be fair to Brooke." She got up and left. What else could she do? Haley made her way to the bathroom and when it was clear and bent down and cried into her arms. Sometimes all she needed was a good cry to clear her head.

"Are you ok?" Haley heard a voice say. She must not have been very careful to make sure she was alone. Haley looked up out of her arms to find a tall, thin girl with thick blonde curls standing above her.

"Yea, I'm fine," Haley said wiping her eyes. The girl lifted out her hand to help Haley stand up and she took it. As she stood up and looked at the girl in the face she instantly recognized her. She was Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend.

"I'm Peyton," she said putting out her hand for Haley to shake. She did.

"I know," she answered. "You're in my English class. I'm Haley."

"Oh, sorry I didn't recognize you," Peyton said and she looked generally sorry.

Haley shook her head. "It's ok I don't exactly hang out with the people you do." She said it in the nicest way she could think of. "Look, I'm supposed to meet a friend for something. Sorry you had to see my meltdown."

"No problem," Peyton laughed. "I'll see you later." Haley nodded then walked out the door.

X-X-X-X-X

Maggie convinced Haley to go to the clinic that afternoon. They sat in the waiting room for awhile, but finally they called her name.

"Haley James," said a nurse who seemed to be in her late twenties. Haley stood up.

"I will be right out here," Maggie said. She gave Haley a little smile before she followed the nurse back to an examination room.

"So, it says here you need a pregnancy test," said the nurse. Haley nodded embarrassed, but the nurse didn't seem to be judging her and she was grateful for that. Haley could feel tears forming in her eyes and she fought to keep them back.

"So, we will just take some blood today," the nurse explained. "We won't get the results until later tonight, so someone will call you." Haley nodded again and this time some tears came out.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she mumbled. The nurse's blue eyes looked full of sympathy.

They took some blood and did a couple more things then Haley was done. Haley went into the waiting room to meet Maggie who was reading the latest People magazine. When she saw Haley was done she stood up and went over to her. "They said they would call me tonight with the results," Haley said knowing what Maggie would ask. Maggie nodded and they walked out of the clinic.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke and Peyton were hanging out in Peyton's bedroom like they did every Wednesday afternoon. Brooke was putting on a new coat of fingernail polish and Peyton was checking out her new songs.

"So you think Nathan will like this color?" Brooke asked holding up her left hand to show Peyton. Peyton nodded and Brooke went back to her nails.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton said. Brooke looked up from her nails. "Do you ever feel bad that we don't talk to some girls in our grade?"

"What do you mean, P. Sawyer?" Brooke said confused.

"Well, today I went to the bathroom and I saw this girl crying. She told me she was in my English class and I felt bad that I didn't recognize her," Peyton explained, although she didn't think Brooke would understand.

"We can't be friends with everyone," Brooke answered. "There are too many people in our grade."

"Yea, I guess," Peyton answered.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was in her room trying to concentrate on her homework when she got the call. At first she didn't want to answer because if the answer was yes then this would all become real. It would be easier to sit there and pretend that nothing was wrong, but sooner or later she would have to face it. She waited until the last ring to answer the phone call and heard the words she was so longing not to hear. "Ms. James, you're pregnant."

Haley didn't know what to say so she just hung up the phone. She thought about calling Maggie and telling her, but didn't really feel like talking to each other. She just locked her doors and cried; what else could she do? Soon she would be faced with the hardest decision of her life. Should she keep the baby or not? Should she tell Nathan?  
A wave of emotion fell over Haley; she just sat on her bed and cried for hours. She couldn't finish her homework now, not after news like that. She couldn't do or think about anything else. She was officially pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four; sorry it took longer than expected. I know some people wanted to see Lucas and im sorry i wasnt able to put him in this update for a long time, but i plan on putting him in more in future chapters. Make sure you comment after you read. Those make me happy. 8) Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

The next day rolled around and Haley tried to concentrate, but she couldn't. She knew her school work would be slipping. While she was in her room that night trying to work on her homework she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she sighed. The door opened and Haley was surprised to see that Hannah walked into her room. Her sister went and sat down on the end of her bed.

"What's up?" Haley asked kind of confused.

"Are you ok?" Hannah jumped right to it. That's the kind of girl Hannah was. She didn't wait for anyone or anything she just said whatever she wanted' whatever was on her mind.

"Yes," Haley lied. "Why would you ask?"

"Because you've seemed off lately and I wanted to get to the bottom of it before mom and dad did," Hannah answered. She pushed a piece of her dirty blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Are they suspicious?" Haley said worried.

"No, I don't think so, but I am," Hannah gave her a weird look like she knew something was going on. They both sat there for a moment. "Are you pregnant?" she finally asked. Haley's eyes went wide with worriedness and embarrassment. Had she been so obvious about it that her little sister could figure it out?

Haley didn't know what to say. She tried to talk, but no words came out and she could feel the waterworks were coming out. God, she was so emotional. Finally she was able to talk. "How did you know?"

"Well," Hannah said looking Haley right into her hazel eyes. "You've been throwing up every morning for the past week; you're pale, and really emotional. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Haley felt the tears rolling out now. "I didn't know it was that obvious." She got up and walked over towards the wall; Hannah followed her.

"Don't worry, I think I'm the only one who knows," Hannah comforted her. "Mom and dad are too caught up in work and their own lives to figure it out." Haley smiled a little; it made her feel a bit better.

"I'm scared," Haley admitted to her little sister. Hannah gave her a look of sympathy. Haley slid down the wall and sat on the floor and to her surprise so did Hannah. Haley put her head in her hand and cried while Hannah rubbed her back. They did that for awhile before Haley turned to her sister.

"I want you to promise me two things," Haley said looking deep into her sister's chocolate brown eyes. Hannah nodded for Haley to go on. "One," started Haley. "You will not tell mom and dad about this. I will tell them when I'm ready."

"I understand," Hannah said. "Normally I would take anything I could to get you into trouble, but I guess this is different," she tried to joke and Haley gave her a small smile for trying. "What else?"

"I want you to promise me that you will wait until you out of high school to have sex," Haley said. "Preferably married, but that might be taking it too far. I don't want to see you in a situation like this." Hannah looked at her sister. What else could she do but promise? Her sister was in pain and the truth was she didn't want to end up in a situation like this. "So you promise?"

Hannah nodded, "Yea." They hugged and Haley cried a bit more.

"So, does anyone else know?" asked Hannah trying to get some information. Haley smiled in her head; now this is the Hannah I know.

"Just Maggie," Haley answered.

"So…" Hannah said. "Who's the father?"

Haley didn't want to answer that. She knew it was lame and obvious, but she made an excuse. "You know, Hann, I have some homework to get done, but thanks for talking to me. I'm sure I will see you in the morning while I'm throwing up." Hannah got the hint and stood up.

"Ok, I can take a hint," Hannah said. She gave Haley one more hug. "You're going to be ok," she said. Haley nodded and watched her little sister walk out the door.

X-X-X-X-X

Nathan was lying on his bad facing the ceiling. He took his basketball and threw it up and down above his head. He heard a knock on the door and sat up.

"Hey," said his twin brother Lucas as he walked in the room. "Just wanted to see if you were ok. You've been kind of off lately."

"I just need to think about some things," Nathan answered.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked reading his mind. Nathan nodded. "You all seem like you're doing well. What's wrong?"

"It's my tutor, Haley," Nathan answered. "I kind of… cheated on Brooke with her and I think I really like her now." Nathan's face turned red.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Yea and she got all weird and said I needed to get a new tutor," Nathan answered. "I don't know I just think there's something more that she's not telling me."

"My advice," Lucas said. "Stay with Brooke. You're probably just going through a rough patch, but you two will work it out."

"Yea, you're probably right," Nathan said but he didn't know if he believed it.

X-X-X-X-X

The warning bell rang the next day of school and Haley hurried to her English class. She took her usual seat next to Maggie and got out her book. To her surprise Peyton walked up to her.

"Hey," said Peyton. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. I mean you looked pretty upset in the bathroom the other day." Haley smiled.

"I'm fine," Haley said. "You just caught me at a down moment."

"Sorry to hear that," Peyton said.

"You know you're a lot nicer than I thought you would be," Haley said honestly. She didn't know if it was the hormones or not.

"I will take that as a compliment," Peyton giggled and her blonde curls bounced up and down. Then the last bell rang. "Got to go to my seat," Peyton said. "Glad to hear you're doing better, though." She went and sat down at her seat across the room next to Brooke.

"What was that?" asked Maggie confused. It wasn't everyday that popular cheerleaders came up and started talking to them for no reason.

"She saw me crying in the bathroom the other day and she wanted to see if I was ok," Haley answered honestly.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" asked Maggie worried.

"No, don't worry. She's friends with Brooke who is going out with Nathan. I know how big of a disaster that would be."

"Good," Maggie said. The teacher started to take attendance.

"So, I've been looking stuff up on the internet," whispered Maggie; half because she didn't want to get caught and half because she didn't want anyone to hear. "It says you should have a doctor's appointment within the next two weeks to check up on the baby and make sure everything is ok."

"I know I've been thinking about that, too," Haley said. "I will stop by the clinic sometime this week to have a check-up."

"Ok," Maggie said.

"Maggie," Haley said.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for being here for me," Haley said. "I don't know what I would do without you." Before Maggie could say anything there teacher threatened them to be quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone sorry it took so long i had a bit of writers block, but i hope this update is good and you like it. There will be more and more drama in coming chapters as more people find out. Thanks for reading and please comment it would make my day 8)**

Chapter Five

It had been a month since Haley had found out the news and she still hadn't worked up the courage to tell her parents nor Nathan.

"Mom," Haley said one morning going down for breakfast. (Her morning sickness was finally over!) "After school Maggie and I are going to the mall, so I won't be home right away," Haley lied. The truth was she had another doctor's appointment and she couldn't tell her mom about it.

"Ok," said her clueless mother as she put a bowl of cereal on the table in front of Haley. Haley smiled glad to know that she had gotten away with it again.

After school Maggie drove her to the clinic so she could see the doctor. She went back into the examination room and the first thing they did was give her an ultra sound.

Haley giggled as they put the goo on her stomach; it was cold and it felt weird. She watched as they moved it around and you could see her baby on the screen.

"I know it's hard to tell," said the nurse, "but that's the babies feet right there," she said pointing to the screen. Haley looked and she saw a little dot on the screen that kind of looked like feet. "By now your baby should have fingernails, but probably not toenails because they usually grow from the head down." The nurse explained. Haley smiled, happy to know about her baby.

After the ultra sound was over they did a few more tests to make sure the baby was ok. Before Haley left the nurse gave her a picture of her sonogram. Haley showed Maggie as soon as she got in the waiting room.

"This baby is going to be cute," Maggie said, "I can tell."

Haley giggled. "How can you tell you can't even see what its face is going to look like?"

"I just have a feeling," shrugged Maggie as she and her friend walked to the door. It was nice to laugh again, thought Haley. She had spent enough time crying.

That night Haley told her parents she needed to study for finals and they let her eat dinner in her room. For most of the night she lie on her bed looking at the sonogram the nurse had given her earlier that day. She knew she had to make a choice and she had to make it soon. Was she going to keep this baby or not?

When she was looking at the picture she heard a knock on the door then her mom opened it. She quickly slid the picture under her pillow so her mom wouldn't see it.

"I brought you some ice cream," her mom said. "I thought you might want to take a break from studying."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. Haley felt guilty because she hadn't even started studying yet. She took the bowl of ice cream with chocolate fudge on top; it was her favorite dessert.

"You know I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk in a long time," her mom said. Oh great, thought Haley, she knows. Her mom sat down on the corner of her bed.

"I know mom and I really wish I could talk I just have so much studying to do," Haley said. She felt bad as she saw the expression on her moms face. She was defiantly let down, but she understood.

"I know, I'm sorry," her mom said, "Maybe sometime this weekend?" Haley nodded and her mom took one more look at her before leaving.

Haley took the sonogram out from under her pillow and put it in her desk drawer. She decided she didn't want to lie to her mom and started to study for real.

X-X-X-X-X

The next couple nights Haley was actually able to concentrate on her finals, so she figured if she got a good grade on them she could bring all her grades back up because they had been slipping ever since she found out the news.

One thing she was worried about was that the second semester of junior year everyone had to take P.E. and the only way you could get out was with a doctor's note, but even if she brought one in everyone would get suspicious of why she missed P.E. all the time.

Haley had made it through all her finals and she was just ready for the last one to be over; the last one happened to be English. She took her usual seat next to Maggie and started to chew on her pencil (a habit she did when she was nervous.) When the final bell rang her teacher came around and passed out the exams.

For awhile she thought she was doing pretty well. She could remember almost everything on the test, but about half way through she started to get pains in her stomach. Haley tried to ignore them, but they just got worse and worse. Soon the room started spinning and everything went black.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley opened her eyes and was surprised to see she didn't know where she was. Then she looked around and saw machines hooked up to her. She started to freak out a bit as she looked out her open door and saw nurses going down the hall. Then she saw her mom appear in the doorway.

"Oh, good you're awake," cried her mom as she hurried to give her daughter a hug. Haley hugged her mom back, still confused.

"What happened?"Haley asked her mom.

"You fainted during your English exam," answered her mom. "They tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't so they called an ambulance and brought you here."

Haley looked shocked. She couldn't believe she fainted; that was so embarrassing. Haley lay there for a minute taking it all in, and then she remembered the baby. "Where's the doctor?" Haley asked casually.

"Down the hall would you like me to get her for you?" Haley shook her head and her mom did as she was told. A minute later she was back with a girl doctor who seemed to be in her early forties. She looked like she was tired from overworking and didn't want to be there. "Can I talk to the doctor alone?" Haley asked her mom. She nodded.

As Haley's mom was leaving the doctor stopped her for a minute. "I just wanted to let you both know that Haley and her baby will be fine." Haley gasped when she heard what the doctor said; she couldn't believe she just said that. She had spent all this time hiding it from her and now it was finally out.

Haley closed her eyes shut hard for a minute just in case she was dreaming, but when she opened them up she saw her mom giving her a confused and angry look.

"Baby?" asked her mom.

"I hadn't told her yet," Haley mumbled to the doctor, but she looked too tired to care.

"Well, I will leave you two alone to talk about this then," she said before leaving. Haley didn't know what to say to her mom that was why she hadn't told her yet. Her mom came closer and sat on the corner of the bed.

"I think there are some things we need to catch up on," she said. Haley looked scared, but her mom put her hand on Haley's to tell her she knew everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**So im proud of myself for updating so fast!! Thanks for all the comments last chapter, but some more would be nice. Enjoy 8)**

Chapter Six

"So, how far along are you?" Haley's mom asked after she sat on the bed. She didn't look angry or even disappointed; just shocked.

"About eleven weeks," Haley mumbled.

"And the father…?"

"It doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend and they're in love," Haley answered. "I was just another chapter in his pathetic life." Haley's mom turned and looked right into Haley's hazel eyes.

"How did this happen?"

"Do you want me to go into detail?" joked Haley. Her mom shook her head.

"I mean you were such a responsible girl. I never thought anything like this would happen to you," she answered honestly. She must be where Hannah gets her honesty from. "But I guess you never know."

"Are you mad at me?" Haley wondered.

Her mom took her hand again. "I'm not mad," she answered, "I guess I'm just disappointed. Disappointed that this happened and that you didn't tell me about it right away."

"I know I'm disappointed in myself, too," Haley put her head down.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" her mom said after awhile. Haley knew by her face she didn't want to push, but she wanted to know the information.

"I don't know mom," Haley said starting to get teary eyed. "I've thought about it a lot, but every one of my options doesn't seem to be a good one." Her mom nodded like she understood.

"Well, we don't need to figure this out now, but we do before it's too late," her mom answered and Haley shook her head. "I will go get the doctor," her mom said standing up.

"Mom, one more thing," Haley said. Her mom turned to her. "Will you not tell dad about this yet. I will tell him myself."

"Of course," her mom nodded before walking down the hall to get the doctor.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan all went out after school to celebrate the last day before winter vacation. They sat at their usual booth in the corner of the diner Nathan and Lucas's mom owned, called Deb's Diner.

"Oh my gosh did you see that girl who passed out today during our English exam?" Brooke asked as they sat down in the booth.

"Yes, that was so weird. That's the girl I saw crying in the bathroom the other day," Peyton said.

"I bet she's like bulimic," Brooke said.

"Who is this girl?" wondered Lucas who felt totally out of the conversation.

"I think her name is Haley," Peyton answered. The server brought their drinks and everyone grabbed theirs. Nathan heard this name and knew it couldn't be Haley, his old tutor. She wasn't the kind of girl to pass out in an English exam.

"Haley James?" wondered Nathan.

"Yea, that's it," Peyton smiled. "Do you know her?"

"She was my old tutor," Nathan answered. "But I haven't had her in weeks. I can't believe she passed out she never gets nervous during tests."

"Maybe it wasn't nerves," Brooke answered. She put her head into Nathan's arms which were behind her chair. "I still think she's bulimic," said 

shared. "I mean you see her crying in the bathroom, and then she faints during an exam."

Nathan just couldn't believe this. "I don't think Haley would be the kind of girl to be bulimic either," he tried to defend her.

"What do you know she was just your tutor?" Brooke said. Nathan decided he better shut his mouth before he said anything he would regret. He quickly changed the subject.

"So is everyone excited for the basketball game tomorrow?" he asked. Everyone nodded not even noticing the subject change.

X-X-X-X-X

After a minute of waiting Haley's mom finally came back with the tired doctor. "Did you two work everything out?" wondered the doctor. Haley and her mom nodded. "That's good."

"So, will you tell us why my daughter fainted?" wondered Mrs. James.

"Well, it seems that she was too stressed, maybe because of finals at school, anyways it made her blood sugar go high and it was hard on the baby," answered the doctor. "But don't worry because we got everything fixed and the baby and you should be fine. All you will need to do is watch your blood sugar for a few days."

Haley smiled; she was going to be ok and her baby was going to be ok. Now her mom knew and she wouldn't have to feel so guilty about not telling her, but she knew the hard part would be telling her father. She knew he wouldn't take it as well as her mom did.

"So, when do you think we will be able to take her home?" wondered her mom.

"I would say by tonight," answered the doctor. "Now that we got everything back to normal she doesn't need to be here anymore." She almost looked happy, like she would have one less person to deal with.

For the next couple hours Haley just took a nap and watched her soaps on TV. Finally it was time for her to go home. Her mom drove her home and Haley was happy to see her father and Hannah were waiting for her at the house when she arrived.

"I brought some dinner home," her dad said. "I thought your mom would probably be too tired to cook."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to go lay down in my room," Haley said. Her dad nodded and she went up the steps to her room. Not long after she was lying in her bed did she hear her sister come in her room.

"So, what really happened today?" Hannah asked sitting on Haley's desk chair and spinning around. Haley noticed since she had told Hannah about her pregnancy, or rather since Hannah found out, she had been a lot more comfortable around her sister and vice versa.

"Too much stress," Haley said closing her eyes. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. "It wasn't good on the baby."

"Oh," Hannah said. She spun a couple more times. "So, does mom know now?"

"Yep," Haley answered shortly.

"She didn't take it badly?" Why was Hannah asking her all these questions, all she wanted to do was go to bed and forget this day ever happened.

"Not as bad as I thought she would," Haley answered trying to keep her patience. "I still have to tell dad though. He's the one I'm worried about."

"What about this boy; have you told him yet?" Hannah wondered.

"No," Haley said and she could even hear the annoyance in her voice.

"You know I'm going to figure out who he is," Hannah said. "One way or another." Haley was about to answer, but then her mom called her down and told her she had a visitor. Haley figured it was Maggie coming to check up on her.

She took her time walking down the steps, but when she arrived at the front door she saw the person standing there was not Maggie. Not unless she grew to six foot and looked like Nathan Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sorry it took so long i wrote this chapter about three different times until i got it how i wanted it. I hope you like it and please comment and i promise Nathan is going to find out soon. 8)**

Chapter Seven

"Nathan?" Haley asked bewildered. She could tell by Nathan's face that he saw she was confused as to why he was there.

"Uh, I heard what happened at school today and I just wanted to see if you are ok," he said kind of nervous. He knew how she felt about him. She told him weeks ago they couldn't be together. Why couldn't he just stay away?

"I'm fine," Haley said shrugging her shoulders trying to make it seem like it's no big deal. She didn't want him to get suspicious because she didn't want him to know.

They both stood there for a couple seconds and Haley searched her mind for some kind of excuse. "Well, I better go upstairs and rest," was the best she could come up with. She knew Nathan could see right through it, but he didn't pressure her or anything.

"Yea," he said. "Well, I'm glad to see you're ok." They smiled at each other and Nathan walked out the door.

"Who was that?" asked Haley's father after Nathan was out the door.

"Just a friend from school," Haley answered. "He just wanted to make sure I was ok." Just then Haley's mom walked into the room too and Haley knew she would want to her tell her dad, but she didn't want to.

"Dad can I talk to you?" Haley asked looking at her mom who nodded. Her dad got a worried face as he followed his daughter into the living room. They sat on the couches that were facing each other.

"There's something that I have tell you," she said playing with her fingers. "It's not easy so I'm just going to come right out and say it." Haley took a deep breath then took her eyes off her dad so it would be easier. "I'm pregnant."

She didn't even want to know what his face looked like, but out of curiosity she looked over and saw the shock and anger growing on his cleanly shaved face. She could tell he didn't know how to react to this news.

"I'm going to kill that bd," her dad yelled the anger swelling up in his face. "Who is he?"

Haley didn't want to tell him. The only person who knew who the father was was Maggie. "Who is he!?" he yelled louder. Haley flinched and she started to cry. She hated when her dad got like this it totally creeped her out.

"I don't want you to know," she whispered.

He got even angrier and Haley realized that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. She was scared he had never been this mad at anyone before; especially not her. All she wanted to do was leave and get far away from him.

Before she knew it she felt a sharp pain across her face and she realized her father had slapped her. He must have realized it too because his face looked shocked and he ran out of the room. Tears welled up in Haley's eyes as she grabbed her red face. She knew this wasn't going to go well.

X-X-X-X-X

"So he hit you?" Maggie asked as she was lying on Haley's bed the next day. She was eating some potato chips and listening to Haley's story of what yesterday was like.

"More like slapped," Haley said, "But I was surprised too."

"And he just left?"

"Yea, I guess he realized what he had done. I didn't hear him come back in until two in the morning and I'm guessing he was drunk because my mom made him sleep on the couch like she always does when he's drunk," she answered.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said. "But at least you told him, and you have all that out of the way."

"Yea, I guess."

"Now all you have to do is tell Nathan."

"I'm not sure if I want to," Haley said honestly. "I mean all it would do is cause more drama."

Maggie nodded. "Yea, but I think he has the right to know."

"I just don't know yet…"

"Well, have you been thinking about what you want to do with it? I mean it would be hard to raise a baby by yourself at seventeen," Maggie said.

"I've been thinking," Haley answered. "It just seems like no solution is a good one. I mean I would never want to kill it and giving it up for adoption sounds unbearable, but I can't raise a baby now. It's a tough situation."

"You've got that right," sighed Maggie.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was so glad she had the next two weeks off for school because she didn't know if she could handle them, plus the stress wouldn't be good for the baby. She did have to go back one day and finish her test, though, but after that she had two weeks of no school and Christmas, her favorite holiday.

Her dad apologized for getting so out of control and had calmed down about the whole thing, but she promised if he ever hit her like that again he would be out of the house and Haley believed her.

Three days before Christmas Haley had to go back for one more check up before the New Year. While she was there she got to listen to the baby's heartbeat for the first time and it made her all emotional like she had been for the last few weeks. This time her mom took her though. It was still at the clinic, but her mom promised she would get her an OBGYN.

After she was done with her visit and they told her everything with her baby was ok she got another sonogram to see how much the baby had grown. She couldn't believe how much more noticeable it was in just three weeks.

Haley and her mom were just about to leave when she heard someone say her name. She turned around and was surprised to find a perky blonde about her age sitting at the desk.

"Abby what are you doing here?" she asked Abby Jones, a girl she recognized from her History class at Tree Hill High. She quickly put the sonogram behind her back so Abby couldn't see it.

"I volunteer here once or twice a week," answered Abby. "It's a great thing to put on college applications."

"I will keep that in mind," Haley said turning to leave again, but Abby wasn't going to let her.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

Haley didn't know what to say. "Uh, I, uh, came for a check-up," Haley lied badly. She could tell Abby didn't by it, but she just shrugged it off anyway. "Well, I better get going. I will see you after winter break."

"Ok, bye," Abby waved and Haley and her mom walked out the door.

"That was close," said Haley as she buckled her seatbelt in the car.

Back in the clinic Abby knew something was going on with Haley and because she was nosey she wanted to know what it was. She offered to put Haley's file away for the nurse. Thinking she was being nice the nurse said yes and handed the file over to her.

When Abby was in the file room she quickly opened Haley's file and saw that it had sonograms and blood tests. It took her awhile to figure it out, but she finally did. Haley was pregnant. That's what she was hiding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so sorry for that it took so long to update. I hope it will never take that long again but i have been really busy lately. Thanks for all your patience and this chapter is even a bit longer than the others. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

The two weeks of Christmas break were finally over and it was time for all the teenagers to go back to school. Haley put on her clothes that morning and she noticed for the first time they were getting a little tighter, but she couldn't be showing yet, could she? She was only a little over three months pregnant.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and put on a baggier shirt then made her way downstairs for breakfast. Her mom gave her a banana and her prenatal vitamin. Ever since her mom found out she was pregnant her mom had become so health conscious.

Haley looked at her watch and found she was running late so she took her breakfast with her in the car. When she got to school she noticed a lot more people than usual were staring at her and she started to get a little nervous.

By the time she got to her locker where Maggie was standing she was freaking out. "Am I starting to show?" Haley asked worried.

Maggie looked at her friend. "Not really," she said wondering why Haley was looking so weird.

"Are you sure because everyone was staring at me while I was walking down the hall, and that's the only reason I could think of," Haley said.

"It could be this," Maggie said getting out her phone. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but I think you should know." Maggie pressed buttons on her phone until she got to the text she wanted to show Haley.

Haley started to read it and when she got to the end she wanted to cry, but she couldn't move. "Was this sent to everyone?" asked Haley when she could catch her breath again.

"Probably not everyone," Maggie said trying to make her friend feel better. "But if you're talking about Nathan, I'm not sure, but I bet it was sent to his girlfriend."

Haley started freaking out all over again. She knew within a matter of minutes Nathan would know she was pregnant.

X-X-X-X-X

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton were eating lunch on the quad that afternoon. "Hey did you all get that text about that one girl who's pregnant?" Brooke wondered. Everyone else shook their head no. "Well I guess you all just aren't as cool as me," she joked.

"Ha-ha, funny," Peyton said. "Who is it?"

"That one girl that fainted in English," Brooke answered and Nathan almost spit out his Gatorade. The girl that fainted in English was Haley, and he had had sex with her.

"Maybe that's why she was crying in the bathroom that one day," Peyton said and everyone nodded their heads except for Nathan who was still in shock.

Nathan tried to make it through the rest of lunch without anyone becoming suspicious of why he was acting weird. Right after the lunch bell rang he ran and threw his stuff away and went to find Haley.

He finally found her at her locker getting her books for the last classes of the day. When she saw him coming at her she sighed; she was in trouble.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked blurting it out. She turned towards her locker and nodded slightly. She couldn't keep it a secret for long. "Is it mine?" he asked starting to get angry like her father and she half expected him to hit her but he never did.

"Well, you're the only guy I've ever slept with so…" Haley mumbled.

Nathan put his hands on his head because he didn't know what to do. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Truthfully?" he nodded, "Probably not."

"I can't believe this," he said and started to walk away.

"So, that's it you're just going to walk away?" she called back to him.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" he asked. She shook her head because she honestly didn't know and he continued to walk away. She knew he probably wouldn't be there for her like she had hoped, but she was mad that he walked away.

X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe everyone in the school knows," Haley cried while she was lying on her bed with a pillow in her face. Maggie was sitting next to her stroking her hair. What else could she do? She couldn't make everyone in the school forget all the sudden.

"Maybe this is a good thing," Maggie said trying to make her feel better. "Now you don't have to lie or hide anything anymore."

"I would rather lie," Haley said into her pillow. "How did the person find out anyway? I mean we were so careful how did someone know?" Maggie shrugged. It was a mystery to her too.

"Well, whatever happens know that I'm always here," Maggie assured her and it was nice to know he had at least one person on her side these days.

"I know," Haley said.

Just as it got quiet in the room between the girls Hannah barges in without knocking and sits on the bed next to Haley. She sighs.

"What?" Haley asked knowing that the sighing was a sign that she wanted to tell her something.

"Today at school Molly Jones told me that she knew you were pregnant," Hannah blurted it out. "And she likes my boyfriend so she threatened to tell the whole school if I didn't break up with him."

Just then Haley got it. Molly Jones was Abby's little sister. Abby had to have been the one who found out. She had to have access to Haley's records or something at the clinic. Abby was the person who ruined her life and told everyone.

Hannah went on not even noticing that Haley wasn't paying attention anymore. "I told her fine, that Jack wasn't even a good kisser anyways."

Suddenly Haley got all emotional; she didn't mean to it must have been the hormones. "You did that for me?" she asked getting teary eyed. Hannah shook her head yes kind of wishing she hadn't said anything. "That's so sweet," Haley said going in for a hug and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well, no one messes with my sister," Hannah said.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was at her locker the next day. She could feel the people's eyes burning into her back. Why won't they stop staring at her? Will it just get worse once she becomes bigger? Once she had gathered all her books she didn't want to turn around because then everyone else would and they would pretend like they weren't staring. She took a deep breath, but before she could turn around she heard someone walk up to her.

"Hey," said the person who to Haley's surprise ended up being Peyton.

"Hey," Haley said back kind of scared of why she was there. Was she there just to make fun of her like all her other cheerleader friends.

"So… I heard the news, and I wondered if it was true," Peyton said. Haley nodded kind of embarrassed. "And that's why you were crying," assumed Peyton.

"Partly, I guess," confessed Haley.

There was a bit of silence. "So, what's the real reason you came to talk to me?" wondered Haley knowing there had to be something more.

"Nothing I just thought you needed a friend at this point," Peyton said.

"Yea, well, I have a friend," Haley said. By the look of Peyton's face she could tell that it didn't come out right. "Sorry that sounded a bit harsh," she apologized.

"It's ok."

"It's just what would a popular girl like you want to be my friend for?" Haley wondered. She was a geek and she was pregnant; not exactly popular material.

"Because I'm sick of all those superficial cheerleader girls," Peyton answered honestly. "And when I saw you in the bathroom you were actually real instead of those drama queens." Haley had to giggle at that.

"They are drama queens," she said and Peyton nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy everyone sorry it took so long. Ive been on vacation and busy over the past week but i finally got it posted and my other fics update should be tomorrow. So thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and i hope you like the update. The next one will have lots of drama.**

Chapter Nine

Haley was at school the next day. She could tell people were still talking and staring at her, and she tried her hardest to ignore it, but it didn't help when someone from the office called her down during Science.

She stumbled into the office a little confused of why she was there. She hadn't done anything wrong that she could think of.

"Hey, Haley," said Mrs. Berry, the school councilor.

"Um, hello," Haley said a little more bewildered. She knew she kind of sounded a little rude, but she was taken by surprise.

"Would you like to come into my office?" asked Mrs. Berry.

"Why?" asked Haley. She knew Mrs. Berry had heard about her pregnancy through the grapevine; it was obvious in her face. Haley didn't want to sound rude, but she didn't really want to talk about this.

"I just thought we could talk," Mrs. Berry said. Haley thought it was either this or class so she nodded and followed the brunette into her office.

"Take a seat," she said as they arrived in her office. It wasn't a very big office. It consisted of Mrs. Berry's desk, filled with pictures of her family, two fake trees, a coach, and a big chair. It also wasn't decorated very well. The walls were dull and white and didn't have anything on them besides degrees. Haley figured it was to keep kids from getting distracted.

Haley took a seat on the couch like you were supposed to when you were in there to talk. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Haley acting stupid.

"How have you been lately?" asked Mrs. Berry. Haley knew she would ask with a question like this then she would eventually work her way up to the big stuff. Councilors were so predictable.

"Fine," said Haley being discreet.

"You know if anything ever goes in your life that is hard to handle you can always come in here and talk," said Mrs. Berry.

"You're talking about the baby?" Haley said giving in.

"Yes," Mrs. Berry said. "I heard from some of the teachers that you were pregnant and I just wanted to see if it was true, and if it is to say that I'm here to talk if you need it."

"It's true," Haley said.

"So do your parents know?" wondered Mrs. Berry. Haley decided that people who were nosey should be some type of councilor because that's basically they're whole job.

"Yea, they both do."

"How did they take it?"

"Not good at first," Haley said honestly. She went back to the memory of her dad hitting her and flinched a little. "But I think they've gotten used to it and calmed down a little bit." Mrs. Berry just nodded like she understood.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with it?"

Haley shrugged. "Not really. I've been kind of pushing that aside." A tear fell down her cheek. She didn't mean to cry, but she always got emotional when she talked about this. "I just don't know what to do. I mean I'm a junior for God's sake I don't know if I can raise a kid, at least not on my own."

"And does the father know?" Haley nodded lightly kind of ashamed. She hoped Mrs. Berry didn't ask her who the father was and thank goodness she didn't, but she knew she would get to that.

She could tell by Mrs. Berry's face that she understood that the father knew but he didn't take it well. It happens a lot with teenage moms.

Thank goodness Haley heard the bell ring. She jumped up off the couch and collected her back pack. "Thanks for the talk," she said.

"I want you to come back and visit sometime," Mrs. Berry said. Haley nodded and walked out the door.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was walking down the hall after her meeting with Mrs. Berry, getting ready to meet Maggie for lunch when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a closet. She started to freak out a bit. Why was this person taking her? She screamed, but they covered her mouth. Immediately she knew who it was.

"Nathan?" she asked confused.

"Yea," he said.

"Why did you just pull me into a janitor's closet?" wondered Haley.

"I wanted to talk to you and I knew if people could see us they would start to talk," he answered and Haley figured that was probably true.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I realized that it was wrong of me to just leave you yesterday, but you have to realize that it was a shock and I didn't know what to do," he said trying to defend himself. Haley nodded for him to go on. "I just want to make things better between us."

"How?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can be there for the baby all the time, but I would like to be there as much as I can," he said and it meant a lot to Haley that he was at least trying.

"I don't know if I can keep this baby," she said honestly.

"You mean like abortion?" he asked with a terrified look on his face.

She shook her head. "I am already past three months. Even if I wanted an abortion I wouldn't be allowed to; it would be against the law."

"So you mean like adoption?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't exactly thought everything threw yet." She said honestly. "If I did keep the baby I wouldn't be able to raise it by myself, I mean I am only a junior in high school."

"I understand," he said. They both looked down at their shoes a little awkwardly because it was an awkward situation. "Well, will you let me know what's going on and tell me what you decide? I will support you either way." Haley smiled and nodded. She was so glad to hear that.

"You go out first," he said. "And I will come out a couple minutes later so people don't get suspicious." Haley nodded and opened the door. Thank god everyone was at lunch and no one saw her or else they would think she was a bigger freak.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was at home that night and she had just hung up with Maggie, telling her everything that had happened with Nathan that afternoon. There was one thing that Haley forgot to realize while she was talking to him though; Nathan was still with Brooke. At least he was for now.

She got on her laptop meaning to study for an upcoming test in physics, but instead she went to Google and typed in the word adoption. She couldn't help but be a little curious of what it would be like if she gave her baby away to a perfect stranger.

She clicked and read for hours about different kinds of adoptions and how you do it. Then she looked down at her stomach. "I don't know if I would ever be able to give you up," she said to her baby.

Haley printed out the stuff she liked and wanted to research more then lied on her bed thinking about all the she had learned. Would she really be able to raise this baby, even with the help of her parents and possibly Nathan? It was possible, but what about college? Would she be able to go? These are all thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind for months and they had finally broken down the wall and came flooding to the front.

She started to cry. Maybe the best thing for her and her baby was adoption.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay!! It didnt take me forever to do this update. So i hope you enjoy it and comment, because you all have been doing good with that part. Enjoy.**

Chapter Ten

The next morning was a Saturday. Haley awoke early and couldn't go back to sleep. She went downstairs to find her mom awake and sitting at the kitchen table. Her mom's dark brown hair was messy and she had a mug of coffee in her hand; she was reading the newspaper. Had her mom always gotten up this early on Saturdays?

"You're up early," said Haley joining her mom at the kitchen table.

"I like the silence of Saturday mornings when everyone's asleep," she mom answered taking another sip of her coffee.

"Then I won't keep you from your paper," Haley said shaking her messy hair of chestnut curls. She started to get up from the table when her mom stopped her.

"No, you can stay," her mom said. "We haven't had a lot of time to talk since you told me about your pregnancy; or I found out rather." Haley's face turned pink. She always felt bad for that.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she wondered hoping her mom wasn't going to ask what she was going to do with the baby because at this point she really didn't know.

"I don't know. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine," Haley answered. "My morning sickness went away a couple weeks ago and now I don't feel sick as much."

"Good," her mom nodded.

There was a bit of silence and Haley got up and poured herself a glass of milk. "So are you ever going to tell me who the father is?" asked her mom after she sat down.

Haley sighed. "I didn't want to, but I guess you're eventually going to make me." Her mom nodded. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Haley, I am your mom, who am I going to tell?"

"Hannah, dad"

"Don't worry, Hannah and your father don't have to know," and answered.

"Ok," Haley gave in. "His name is Nathan Scott. He plays basketball at my school and he's the same age, but it doesn't matter because he has a girlfriend."

"I've heard of him," Haley's mom said. "And does his girlfriend know?"

"Not that I know of."

Right then there was a creek on the stairs and Haley looked up to find a half-asleep Hannah walking down the stairs. "What's going on?" she wondered.

"Nothing," answered their mom. "Haley and I were just talking."

Hannah nodded and joined them at the table. That was the end of the secret baby talk.

X-X-X-X-X

That Monday at school Haley decided she would make a copy of her latest sonogram and put it in Nathan's locker, since she said she would keep him updated on how the baby was doing. So, she decided to come to school early and sneak it into his locker before anyone could see her.

When Brooke Davis got to school that day she noticed she had left her history book at home. She called Nathan and he said she could use his since they had it two different periods. So she went to Nathan's locker and opened it up and when she did a picture fell onto the floor. She picked it up and looked at the back. It said thirteen weeks. She knew she probably shouldn't be looking at all of Nathan's stuff, but she was curious of what the picture looked like so she flipped it over.

Her mouth fell open when she saw what was on the other side. It was a sonogram, and all Brooke wanted to know was why did her boyfriend have a sonogram in his locker?

Brooke walked in circles around the quad until she saw Nathan walk up. She was angry and confused. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe someone was trying to play a joke on him. Why was she so worked up? But still she couldn't help it. She marched up to him in her black pumps.

"What's this?" she asked showing him the picture.

He also looked confused and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He shook his head yes. "Well it was in your locker." His eyes got big and she knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Why was this in your locker Nathan?" He didn't answer. Brooke's face got red with anger. If he wasn't answering that meant he was guilty of something.

"Let me see," she said. "That girl that's pregnant. She was your tutor right? But I'm guessing she wasn't tutoring you in school, was she?" Nathan put his head down. He couldn't look at Brooke. He had betrayed her and she had found out in the worse possible way.

"Is this true Nathan?" she yelled, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. Nathan hating seeing her this way. He nodded, and without another word she stormed off. He didn't know what to do so he decided to skip school. He couldn't face Brooke again today, and he couldn't face Haley, so he just decided to leave.

X-X-X-X-X

Maggie and Haley were sitting at one of the picnic tables on the quad eating lunch when Peyton walked over to join them. "Hey you guys, is it ok if I sit with Brooke today? She's really upset about something."

"She found out didn't she?" Haley asked. Peyton nodded.

"Go on," Haley said. "And tell her I never meant to hurt her like this," she told Peyton as she was walking away. Peyton turned around and nodded again before walked off to a table far across the quad where the popular people sit. The popular people, who after today, will probably hate her guts.

"What are the odds that Brooke doesn't tell anyone?" Haley asked.

"Truthfully?" asked Maggie. "I would have to say one and a million."

"That's what I thought," Haley said. "God, why does all this have to happen to me?"

"Why does anything happen to any of us?"

"You sound like a fortune cookie," joked Haley and they both laughed.

They sit there for a couple minutes and eat their lunch. "I looked up adoption on the internet the other night," Haley confessed. Maggie was the first person she told this to.

"Oh," said Maggie. "So do you think you're going to do it?"

"I don't know," Haley said. "I mean it's such a big decision. But they have all different kinds of adoptions and they even have one called an open adoption where I can see the baby and get pictures and stuff."

"Yea, but do you think you would be able to see your baby after giving it up?" asked Maggie. "Don't you think that would make everything harder?"

"Maybe," Haley said. "I'm just trying to find something that I think would work out, but there doesn't seem to be anything that would."

"I'm sorry hun," Maggie said, "but I think this is a lose/lose situation."

Haley nodded. "I just don't know what to do, and no one else seems to know either."

"Because no one else can make this decision for you," Maggie said. "You have to on your own." Haley nodded because in her heart she knew it was true.


End file.
